


World to Come - Shorts

by JustJan



Category: The World To Come (2021)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJan/pseuds/JustJan
Summary: Dyer tries to help Abigail move on.
Relationships: Abigail/Tallie (The World to Come)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	World to Come - Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I often have femslash stories run through my mind, but this is my first submission. Maybe a good way to get them out of my head? Let me know if you like it. I'll write more.

They are delicately balanced on the barn rooftop. Dyer finally putting voice to the past six months shared “Abigail, I want you to know, I accept who you are. I know you loved Tallie. Probably in a way you will never love me, but you are my wife and I want you to know that I still love you, I accept you and I will protect you.”

Abigail felt simultaneously exposed and grateful, both for Dyer’s words and for Dyer and Tallie. She loved him in her way, not like she loved Tallie, with passion and endless curiosity, but with a gentle kindness of spirit. She would never be able to, nor want to, share the depth of her connection and commitment with Tallie with anyone. She guarded it like the most precious of stones.

He had a right to be jealous. He could see Abigail’s whole body light up when Tallie was around. They could not contain their joy. He could see their faces shine with love and wanting. He hurried to leave them, not because he disapproved, but because he had a sense of not belonging. His rough demeanor felt out of place in their bubble of gentle longing. 

“I know I can’t replace what you had with Tallie. I could see your delight when she came 'round. I’ll just be here to share our days.” She wondered if he would like another child. Tallie would be with her in their shared world no matter what happened in her earthly life. She would see Tallie and Nellie together, waiting for her to join them. This was her happiness. They were her family. Dyer, her husband, yes, but not her mate, not the one she ached for every moment.

Abigail smiled softly at Dyer and simply said, “thank you.”


End file.
